These Words
by 2-feathers-and-a-stone
Summary: 10 words makes 10 short drabbles makes for 1 great writing challenge! This is my verison of the 10 word challenge from the lovely Lollop-Mania.
1. Shogi

This is a short challenge fic from the very lovely Lollipop-Mania. It's to take 10 word prompts & write 200 words about them. But seeing as I suck at word limits (I ramble) I decided to take Author rights & make them unlimited yay! I also switched up the order of the words to make for an easier time line.

They were originally as follows:

10. Proposal

9. Shogi

8. Sweat

7. Smiles

6. Heart

5. Cunnilingus (hehehe)

4. Walking

3. Breath (or I did breathing)

2. Argument

1. Valentines Day

I also am doing these as different chapters. Why? Because I think it looks nicer & it's easier for me to figure out what the hell order was I thinking :P So enjoy the very late V~day present!

Disclaimer I don't own anything as always

* * *

><p><strong>10. Shogi <strong>

**It was over a random game of shogi that _it_ happened. Well he couldn't quiet say _it_ because he didn't even know what _it_ was or when _it_ exactly happened. **

**He had played Shogi with the blonde Sand princess before & it was never any different then anyone else, she wasn't any different then anyone else like Choji or Ino or his dad.**

**But then why couldn't he concentrate at all? Why was he more interested in the way she bit her lip when she concentrated then what his next move would be? Most of all where was this coming from? She was just an annoying admittedly slightly (only slightly) attractive overly bossy female. **

**Then how did she just make the winning move? **

**Looking up at him with that arrogant smirk she taunted him as he looked dumb struck at the board. "Losing your touch already Nara?" She said with a laugh as she got up to go. He didn't bother to reply just glare at her as she walked away.**

**He sat there on the porch still trying to figure out what just happened. He was so distracted he hadn't even heard his father walk out. "I told you Shogi is a game that makes you think." Shikaku said with an almost knowing smirk.**

**But Shikamaru was still too busy thinking over everything. But mostly trying to figure out why did his stomach knot up when she went away?**


	2. Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Naruto. I wish I did I could use the money!

**9. Heart**

**They were lying up on the hill watching clouds, as they normally would just enjoying the peace & quiet that the spot seemed to bring. Shikamaru's mind was caught up on something he had heard Ino say earlier so he decided to say something.**

"**You know what's a stupid phrase?" He asked as the continued to look she just let out a small 'hmm' letting him know she was listening but didn't exactly have something to say yet. **

"**Telling someone you're going to give them your heart." He said she just turned to look at him an eyebrow cocked. "So it's stupid to tell someone your going to give them the thing that gives you life?" She asked he just nodded. "Yeah think about it. A heart is a faulty body part it can stop anytime sometimes for no reason. I can think of a much better body part to give a person." He said she couldn't help but bust out laughing at him.**

"**I bet I can guess a body part you'd like to give someone." She joked he rolled his eyes & shook his head. "Not that you perv. No I meant my hands. Think about it. It's your hands that do & feel everything. They can make the person things, do things for them, bring them places & hell even hold that person so they can never get away. They don't falter unless you want them too. That seems much more logical to me." He said she just got quiet & went back to looking up at the sky.**

"**I suppose your right." She said thinking about as she continued to look up feeling his hand wrap around hers, as they both smiled neither saying anything. **


	3. Smiles

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even this disclaimer!

A/N: This is obviously my shortest one but it's also related to the story I wrote "A Midsummer's Night Text" If you haven't read it check it out if you have enjoy this reference. I just had fun adding this in!

**8. Smiles**

**He knows she does this just to drive him crazy & he knows she knows it works. Every single time she sees Neji she looks at him with a knowing smile as Neji awkwardly shuffles away from the pair. He will never bring up the fact it bothers him & she will never say she knows. But it does bring up one very important reminder to him every time. Texting sucks & Ino's evil!**


	4. Sweat

Disclaimer: I own nothing & I like donuts.

**7. Sweat**

**If there was one thing Temari hated about the Leaf village even more then the abundance of green that seemed to be everywhere or the mass amount of hyperactive ninja the village seemed to hold, it was the humidity. Sure she was from the desert she could deal with heat just fine but it was the humidity she just couldn't stand. It seemed like every time she set out somewhere within minutes her skin seemed to be slick & sticky with sweat making her shower almost every time she left.**

"**I hate this damn humidity. Don't you sweat?" She asked annoyed walking down the hallway he just shrugged sitting on the couch. "Yeah a little." He admitted making a mental note to see if he could shower after her. "You should shower." She said from the bathroom almost as if reading his mind. "Yeah I suppose." He said as he heard the water turn on. "Well I don't know about you guys but where I'm from we don't waste water if we can help it…" She called her couldn't see it but he knew she was smirking evilly as he got off the couch. Ok maybe the humidity wasn't too bad.**


	5. Argument

Disclaimer: *hold envelope up to head* Nothing, nothing, & nothing. The topic things that I own!

**5. Argument**

"**You're being difficult!" He snapped at her across the table she just looked at him offended. "I'm being difficult? Maybe you should take a look at yourself you lazy ass hole!" She snapped back the rest of the group looked at each other oddly not sure what exactly to do in this situation. **

"**All I know is you're being a huge bitch right now!" He argued back at her this caused everyone in the group to look at each other jaw's dropped. "Oh you wanna see me be a bitch Shikamaru? Well fine I'm out of here. You can go enjoy some alone time with your hand because it's all your going to have for a long time." She argued getting up from the table walking to the door at this point everyone in the place was watching the group. **

"**It'd sure be a lot less bossy then you!" He yelled as he watched her walk out the door. "God damn it." He said getting up & running after her. **

**He stopped running when he knew no one could see him anymore. Shoving his hands in his pocket he walked a couple more blocks with a yawn only to find her leaning against one of the buildings. **

**He just ran a hand through his hair looking at her for a moment shaking his head with a smirk. She smiled back grabbing his hand. "You think that worked?" She said looking at him he nodded. "Oh yeah we won't have to go to anymore date nights anytime soon." He said pulling her closer she just smiled pulling something out of her bag. "Well I grabbed this on my way out. What do you say we go home & celebrate?" She said waving a bottle of Saki. **

"**And people say I'm a genius. If they only heard your plans." He said with a smile as they walked back to her place looks like a good night after all.**


	6. Proposal

Disclaimer: Why am I writing a disclaimer for every part? This is a good question…oh well. I own nothing related to this.

**6. Proposal**

**Shikamaru hated when this happened & let's face it, it happened a lot. Temari was currently angry at him as she stormed around his room. Of course being the lazy genius he was he decided it was better to ignore it & let it blow over that was till she sat on his bed with a huff making sure he wouldn't nap.  
><strong>

**With a sigh he sat up & looked at her. "What's your problem now woman?" He said annoyance obvious in his voice. "Neji proposed to Tenten last weekend." She said crossing her arms he knew where this was going. "And this affects you how?" He said looking at her as she glared. "It's another fucking wedding I have to go to single because your lazy ass won't propose!" She snapped as he got off the bed with a sigh. "I don't see the problem there." He said looking into one of the drawers. "It's embarrassing." She said crossing her arms. He pulled out something out of the drawer & threw it into her chest.**

"**Can I nap now?" He asked laying back down on the bed as she opened the small box a smile on her face. "Of course lazy ass!" She said leaning over giving him a kiss knowing that is the best proposal she'd get from him & she loved it.**


	7. Cunnilingus

Disclaimer: I own nothing & DOWN WITH SOPA & ACTA! (if you don't know what those are look it up! Bills that might destroy the internet if passed aka no more fanficiton)

Ok look at the title this chapter is obviously a little more M then the last. If your not cool with that go a head & skip it. If you are enjoy!

**4. Cunnilingus**

**Even though he wouldn't admit it Shikamaru much like Temari was very competitive when it came to certain things. That's how this unspoken contest came to be. **

**They had been walking with a group a friends trailing behind them as everyone walked down a deserted street. That was when he grabbed her arm yanking her behind an abandoned tool shed. **

"**What are you doing?" She asked annoyed as he pushed her against the wall. He didn't bother to answer as his lips found the weak spot on her neck, the spot he knew she couldn't resist & would have her ready in moments. "Oh no, no, no, no, no." She said pushing him back as his hands wasted no time going under her skirt to pull off her panties. "Don't be troublesome." He mumbled into her neck as she shook her head. "Someone can see us." She said as she felt his hands slipping the underwear down her legs. "Oh like they couldn't when you decided to in the library?" He said rolling his eyes as he bent down in front of her. "No Shikamaru." She started but her protests were instantly stopped as her hands reached up behind her to grab onto anything she could find closing her eyes. **

**He couldn't help but smirk knowing she wouldn't argue anymore. Looks like he was winning now. **


	8. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is currently raining outside so use an umbrella.

**3. Valentine's Day**

**He was sitting on the couch reading over some mission reports. It'd been his day off & he was more then happy to spend it quietly with his wife alone. Sure it was Valentine's Day but they never did anything that day. They both agreed too troublesome too many people, too many expectations, too many let downs. That's why he was surprised when she walked up & tossed a wrapped box onto his lap.**

**"What this? We never get each other anything." He said looking at the skinny rectangular box wondering what it might contain, "I know but it's something I really wanted to give you." She said with a smile he looked at her even more confused. "It's not poison is it?" He said investigating the box. She rolled her eyes. "No! Just open it smart ass."**

**He opened the paper to see a black velvet box the kind to use for jewelry like a necklace or bracelet. That was odd she knew he didn't wear any jewelry outside of his earrings. She watched him biting her lip slightly a smile on her face. Opening the box he took a moment to stare at the contents inside before a huge smile broke out onto his own face.**

**"Finally! This is the best present I've ever gotten!" He said getting up grabbing her in a huge hug as the box fell to the ground the positive pregnancy test hitting the floor.**


	9. Walking

Disclaimer: I own nothing & I am running out of witty remarks.

**2. Walking**

**Shikamaru & Temari were never a couple to show PDA ever. That's why even after being married for years they still never even held hands while walking together. They never needed to it seemed everyone knew what was between them before they even did. **

**That was why on this particular day he hadn't noticed right away that he was walking by himself. It wasn't till he was 4 or 5 steps ahead he noticed she wasn't walking next to him. Turning around he saw her looking down a hand on her round belly. He cocked his head slightly walking back to her. "Baby pulling your belly button again?" He asked she just shook her head not bothering to look up. "Kicking?" He asked again yet again she shook her head. "On your bladder?" He said now almost hoping he didn't know the answer. She shook her head no again as he sighed. "Ok let's go to the hospital & get this thing out."**

* * *

><p>AN: FYI baby's don't "pull" on your belly button. They just rub against it really hard & make it feel like they are trying to yank it out. It hurts & mines does it a lot….same with the kick the bladder game. Just thought I'd clear that up before anyone says baby's don't pull belly buttons.


	10. Breath

Disclaimer: I'm sexy & I know it.

Yay this is the last part! I probably should have been done with this within 2hrs but I blame pregnancy & lack of wanting to do anything.

Anyways last chapter enjoy! I gotta admit I love messing with poor Shikamaru :P

**1. Breath**

**Breathing was something that should just come to one naturally. That's why he found it so odd having to remind the blonde as she huffed, grunted, & yelled at him. "Breath." He said ignoring the pain as his hand was in a death grip. "Ok I can see the head now! Only a couple more pushes. Do you want to see daddy?" Sakura asked from the end of the bed he just shrugged & moved down. His eyes got big at the site before him he'd never seen anything like that nor wanted to again. "Shikamaru you ok?….Shikamaru you need to breath!" That was the last thing he heard before he hit the floor.**

This was a test to see if I could get myself back into writing & work on finishing my BIG project. I will defiantly write more now I am back in the swing of things. This project I have coming out has been my baby now for almost a year or more I think? It's my first long, serious, rated M story. I am super close to having it done. I'm on page 40 right now just have to write out the end & then edit it (which is probably gonna double most parts) soooo don't hold your breath. BUT keep on a look out!


End file.
